The Day She Lost Everything
by Ai Megami Murasaki
Summary: This is a prequel to My Love, My Angel. please read and tell if you like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters and the stories I make

The Day She Lost Everything

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Prequel to My Love, My Angel

Somewhere far from the main ninja lands, lay a hidden village of legend. This village was always hidden by shadows and said to produce the strongest, bravest, smartest, and skilled shinobis ever. But this village is very special, for this village some of the shinobis are blessed with the power over an element. At birth when a child is born a light shines over the baby, be it red for fire, green for earth, blue for water, white for wind, or yellow for lightning.

Never before had any baby shined with more than one light. But on a night so dark even too dark for this village, a child of prophecy was born. This babe shined with the light of all the elements. The light pushed back the dark and lit up the whole entire sky, making it look like day. Now the whole village knew that the child of prophecy had been born, and they also knew that the great evil, that must be defeated by the child, had been born as well.

Over the years the child grew and became loving, caring , gentle, but strong, and very skilled, as well as intelligent. The child grew stronger each day and with each day more beautiful. This child's name was Ai Megami Murasaki from the Village Hidden in the Shadows.

In the village everyone loved her and she them. They would give their life for her and she would do the very same. So she trained hard everyday never once slacking for she wanted to protect everyone she held dear. She had such a big heart, which was the reason she trained so hard and so much, and the reason why she rise the ranks of a shinobi faster than anyone in her village ever did.

Now in present day she is a Jounin with Kage level skills and chakra, which is why she's at the Godaime Yamikage's office asking her to be the next Yamikage of the village, but she declined saying she wasn't ready yet and instead asked the Godaime to give her leave of the village for five years for a training trip.

The Godaime argued that she was strong and smart enough to be more than qualified for the position as the Kage of the village, so why would she go on a five year training trip?

Ai said that she might know a lot of things and she might be smart, but she doesn't know all of it. She said she wanted to become stronger and smarter so that she can be able to protect her village without having to worry that she might fail her people. The Yamikage saw the wisdom in her words and the determination shining in her amethyst eyes.

The leader of the village let out a tired sigh and smiled warmly at Ai. The Godaime relented and let Ai have her training trip. Ai was grateful that her Kage was letting her go. She thanked her excitedly and went home to pack.

Now she was standing by the gates of the village looking at everyone in the village, the shinobis, the villagers, her parents, and the Yamikage herself, were all standing there to wish her farewell Everyone smiled at her with tears in their eyes "Bye Ai we'll miss you" they said to her. She smiled at them with unshed tears "And I you" she said to them.

Out of the crowd the small children ran out and attached themselves to Ai, crying. "Please Nee-chan don't go! We love you so much and we will miss you! Please, please Nee-chan don't go!" they sobbed.

She looked down at the little children with a motherly smile and bent down to their level. "And I love you. Now please don't cry I'll come back and I will write to you all so please don't cry my chibis" she said to them lovingly.

"You promise?" they asked through tears and sniffles. She smiled and hugged them all "I promise" she whispered to them.

She stood back up and looked at everyone, and then her eyes came to rest on her parents. "May you have a safe journey my precious daughter" her mother said with a mother's smile on her face.

She returned her mother's smile with one of her own "Hai I will Okaa-san"

"And no boys" her eyes turned to her father's serious yet sad eyes. She shook her head but smile nonetheless "Of course Otou-san"

Next her eyes landed on the Godaime Yamikage knowing she will have something to say. The Yamikage nodded her head at Ai "I will be awaiting for your return. " the kage of the village let a smile grace her lips "I don't want to deal with all the paper work anymore than I have too."

Ai chuckled at what she said "Yes I will return have no doubt." She took one last look at everyone "Well goodbye everyone. I will see you in five years"

She walked out of the gates and into the shadows that was always just beyond the village, always protecting it. If someone was to walk into the shadows they would get lost but would not die. They would only wonder around for a few hours and then they would be right back where they started, outside the shadows that protect the village. Only the inhabitants of the village knew how to get through without getting lost.

They all watched as she walked out into the shadows never to return till five years later only to find something that will break her heart. As Ai walked out of the shadows and into the light of day she did not notice a shadow in the trees looking at her.

'So that is the child of prophecy' an evil smirk crossed the shadow's face. 'And soon she shall be mine'.

As she started to walk away the shadow turned to look at where she came out from 'And there is her village, the village of legend, The Hidden Village of Shadows' an odd gleam entered the shadows eyes 'Every one of them in that village will perish for the child of light will only belong to me' the shadow disappeared in a flare of dark flames.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE YEARS LATER

A woman wearing a black cloak was walking down a dirt road with the sun shining high in the sky. As she came at the end of the road she stopped at a forest's edge. And just beyond the edge, the rest of the forest was covered in shadows.

The woman raised her hands and took off her cloak's hood to reveal midnight black hair with blue shading, shining amethyst eyes, and a forehead protector with a symbol that looked like an eye.

She smiled knowing that her village was just beyond the shadows. After five long years she was going home. She stepped into the shadows and disappeared in it. She reappeared on the other side of the protective shadows and was horrified at what she saw. Her whole village, her home, had been destroyed!

The gates looked like it had been blown open. The buildings were black and smoldering from fires, all of it in ruins. But the worst part of it all was the people on the ground.

They all looked like they were killed so brutally. Some were cut in half or missing limbs from a sword's slash. Others burned from fires, crushed by earth, or killed by kunais and shurikens, and that was only naming a few.

Tears were falling from her horrified amethyst eyes 'My village. My home. Everything destroyed. She shook her head in disbelief. "No this cannot be real. They were protected by the shadows. How could anyone get through it?"

She quickly began to move throughout the whole village looking for any survivors, but she found none. She looked everywhere, every home, every street, every fallen building, but no matter where she looked she found no survivors, even the Yamikage was not of this world anymore.

The last place she hadn't looked was her own home, having only a spark of hope that her parents had survived somehow. She entered through her door that looked like it had been kicked down, and looked around the house. It looked like there was a big battle. At least she knew her parents could hold their own.

She walked up the battered stairs, jumping a couple of times because of missing steps. She looked in every room but found nothing except the remains of an intense battle. The last room left in the house that she hadn't checked yet was…her room. She slowly opened the door to find her parents on top of each other, surrounded by their own blood.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" she yelled, running to them. She gently laid them by each other and gently shook them trying to see if they were still alive, but she had her doubts, there was so much blood. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Please wake up, please!"

Her parents stirred a little and she stopped shaking them. Slowly their eyes opened and slowly focused on their only child. They smiled weakly at her "Welcome home our precious daughter. You have grown so much" they said softly.

Tears again were flowing from her eyes from seeing her parents like this. "Okaa-san, Otou-san who did this? Who could have done such a thing?" she asked through her tears. Their smiles faded and they shook their heads "We don't know the name of the man that came here" her father began. "He just came through the shadows that protected the village like it wasn't even there"

"He brought a whole army of missing-nin with him" her mother said.

Ai was shocked at what she heard "B-But our village is so much stronger than any ordinary hidden village. How could an army of missing-nin do all of this?" she asked her dieing parents.

Her father shook his head "We do not know. All we know is that there was something very different about them. Like they were given a power boost by that man" her father coughed up some blood. Ai looked worriedly at him, but he just waved her worry away.

"That man," her mother started and Ai looked at her "he had such an evil aura about him. Everyone in the village could sense the lust he had for power and the evilness that tainted his whole aura as well as the ninjas with him, but his was the strongest of them all." Now it was her mother's turn to cough up some blood from talking too much in her weaken state.

Their daughter held onto her parents hands "But…why did he destroy the village? Why did he kill everyone?"

Her parent's eyes were half-lidded, their life's slipping away. "He said that you would belong to him and no one else. He wanted you all for himself." Her father said. "For your power and your beauty" her mother continued right after.

She was shocked to hear that someone killed everyone and destroyed everything because he wanted **_her_**. Then she realized something. It was her fault, all her fault.

"It's all my fault" she said out loud as her eyes dulled.

Her parents squeezed her hands to get her attention. They waited until her eyes focused on them before they spoke. "No our precious daughter, it was not your fault" their eyes started to close as their little bit of life began to finally fade. "It's not your fault" they whispered their last breath and their lifeless hands fell limp in her hands.

Ai stared as her parent's bodies in disbelief. Her parents, her loving, caring parents were…gone.

She dropped their lifeless hands to the ground and shook their bodies, not believing they were gone. "Okaa-san, Otou-san please wake up" she choked on a sob when her parents didn't respond this time. "Please wake up" she begged her parents.

She stopped shaking her parents when it finally sunk in, her parents were dead. Now she had no one, no one but herself. She cried on her parents bodies. She cried for her lost. She cried for her parents, for her friends, her comrades, the villagers, the Yamikage, and for herself.

When she finally stopped her crying she slowly got up and walked out of her house. With tears still streaming down her eyes and with an impassive face, she walked to the place where the village gates once stood.

She turned around and faced her village, her home, and closed her eyes. In her mind she pictured all the bodies of the villagers, the shinobis, the Yamikage, and her…parents. She pictured all of them being taken into the ground with the help of the plants that she had called on to aide her. She pictured them finally disappearing, their bodies once again become one with the earth.

When she opened her eyes again no bodies were found on the ground anymore. She felt her eyes begin to tear up once more and did nothing to brush them off as fell from her amethyst eyes. "It hurts so much" she said into the wind looking up at the sky. "It hurts to have seen them like this. To have watched my parents die right before my eyes." She squeezed her eyes shut and held her cloak that was above her heart "And it's all my fault. No matter what my parents said it's all my fault that they had been killed, that they all had died because of me."

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal pain and determination. Her hand dropped to her side as she turned her eyes to her village again "No more. No more will I let anyone near me. No more will i let myself love anyone. I don't want to fell this pain again and I do not want anyone else getting killed because of me."

She turned on her heel "I will avenge you all even if I have to give up my life to do so." She began to walk through the shadows once again "That I promise you all" was the last thing she said as she disappeared through the shadows

That was the day Ai closed her heart off to anyone whom tried to get close to her. That was day she lost the will to love anyone, afraid that they would die because of her. That was day she lost her loved ones. That was the day she lost her home. And that was the day she lost everything.

THE END

Ai: Finally I'm done. Sorry to the readers that I haven't updated in a long time. IT'S ALL MY SISTER'S FAULT! THEY WON'T LET ME GO ON!

Naruto: Ai calm down at least you finally got to put up the prequel.

Ai: (sigh) yeah you're right anyway hope you like it. R&R

Ai: Oh and P.S- can anyone tell me what Mary-sue means? Because someone said that in a review.


End file.
